In many memory storage systems and devices available today, phenomena such as random telegraph noise, voltage transients, electromagnetic interference, and other disturbances can jeopardize the integrity of stored data. Consequently, data words to be stored in storage systems may be encoded using an error control code so that these disturbances do not render the stored data unusable when accessed. Depending on the strength of the error control code, errors may be detected and corrected, or may only be detected. If errors are detected but cannot be corrected, then integrity of stored data is lost.